


Tonight

by MeloLuvBebe



Series: An Adventure [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloLuvBebe/pseuds/MeloLuvBebe
Summary: Damian is...
Series: An Adventure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932916
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this instead of writing a continuation to Penguins of the Batcave because reasons.

Damian was strong, resilient, a fighter. Damian shrugged off insults and praises alike. Damian had more anger than he knew what to do with. These were things that all who knew him knew to be true. They were fact. 

But on some nights, dark and cold nights, so alike any other night in Gotham and yet still _so much more _, the real truth was revealed.__

__Damian was weak, evil, a killer. Damian used the insults as others would use blades upon their skin and regarded himself unworthy of praise. Damian turned his pain into anger because otherwise he feared he might drown in his own failure._ _

__On these nights he hides in his room. The one he'd chosen so strategically separate from everyone else in the manor. And in this room he cries, he screams, he makes promises that remain unheard by all but himself._ _

__It's on nights like these when he needs his animals the most._ _

__Tonight Titus is the one who appears by his side as he screams. It's Titus who curls around Damian's much too small frame. It's Titus who bears witness to the agony of a broken soul that is Damian Al Ghul Wayne. And it is Titus who will never betray a word to the others of what happened in this room._ _

__Truly, how pathetic is Damian that he can only rely on the silence of a creature who cannot speak?_ _

__But tomorrow. Tomorrow, Damian will be strong and resilient. Tomorrow, Damian will fight. Tomorrow, Damian will make Father proud and prove Grandfather wrong. Tomorrow, Damian can make himself into something else._ _

__Just for tonight, this one night, he will be himself._ _


End file.
